thebibliofandomcom-20200214-history
A Déjà Vu
“Do I really have to work for another half hour?” Peter complained. It was extremely boring working as a security guard, but he needed a job, and this was the easiest job to do without doing much work. If you asked any of Peter’s friends what type of person he was, you would immediately hear: a big flat slob. Peter would then reply: “Hey! I’m not fat. I’m just a regular slob.” His friends would nod back in return. “Yes you do.” the officer replied. “The next guy who comes in can’t make it. Don’t worry, you’ll be paid extra.” With that note, he left. “That’s just great.” Peter said. He sat down on his chair and put up his feet on the table. The office he sat in was a general security guard area: small office, fan rotating slowly, and a TV to monitor the area. He sleepily looked at the TV, and then decided to change the channel. He knew he wasn’t supposed to, but it wasn’t like anyone was going to intrude. Peter looked at the show he was currently watching and saw a scientist clone himself. The scientist then had his clone do the chores while he relaxed. “Wow!” Peter thought. “He’s brilliant! Why didn’t I think of this before?” He shot out of his seat and went straight to the Science Facility. He didn’t notice that on the TV screen, the scientist’s clone took out a knife and started walking towards the scientist. “You want a clone? Well we do have a special discount today. We’ll take $1500.” a member of the Science Facility said. “1500?!” exclaimed Peter. “That’s...actually pretty good.” He gave the member the money and help up his arm for a skin and blood sample. 1 hour later and he walked outside with his clone. “Go work!” Peter shouted at his clone, and the clone hurried off to work the hard chores Peter was too lazy to do. 2 weeks went by, and Peter was living the life. He spent his whole time watching TV, eating chips, and playing video games. He mostly lay around the house all day and really didn’t care what his clone did as long as it went to work every night. He didn’t notice that the clone did less and less work each progressing day. One night, Peter got a phone call from work. His boss started shouting: “Where the heck are you? You’re 10 minutes late! You better get over here or I’ll have to fine you!” The phone hung up. “That little pig,” Peter mumbled. “When I get my hands on you...” He got up and stopped. He saw the lights flicker, and then completely go out. He looked around the block and noticed their lights were off too. “''Must be a blackout.''” Peter thought. He got a flashlight from his drawer and went into the pitch black corridor. “Hello? Clone? Are you there?” Peter searched around. He tried turning on the lights but couldn’t, so he headed towards the basement to fix the fuse box. “Just need to reset these switches, and done!” The lights came back on in his house, and he closed the panel. He turned around, and saw his clone standing right in front of him. Back at Peter’s workplace, Peter’s boss saw Peter walking over. “There you are! I’m docking your paycheck this month. I caught you watching shows and not the building. Do it again, and I’ll have to fire you!” His boss gave Peter the stink eye, and left. Peter sat down on his chair and switched the TV channel again, revealing the same show as yesterday. “Heh,” Peter chuckled as he felt his bruised hands and face. “That looks familiar.” Category:Sci-Fi Category:Other